


Jaskier's Favourite Muse

by laymedowninsheetsoflinen



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seriously this is just absolutely soft & i have no excuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laymedowninsheetsoflinen/pseuds/laymedowninsheetsoflinen
Summary: Geralt is a little worried about where he stands in Jaskier's affections - Jaskier makes sure he knows how loved he is.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Jaskier's Favourite Muse

"What are you thinking about, love?"  
"Hmm?... oh, uh, nothing much."

The night was surprisingly chilly for early September, so the pair were sat closer to their campfire than usual; the light illuminated Geralt's hair as he snuggled further into Jaskier's side - face hidden in the crook of his neck. 

"Darling, I can tell when you're lying. Come on, there's something bothering you." Instead of replying, Geralt simply hummed & tightened his grip around his bard's torso.

Deciding it was best not to push the point too much, Jaskier simply kissed Geralt's forehead & settled back down; he knew if something really was bothering Geralt then he'd tell him eventually. 

Not long after that thought, Jaskier felt Geralt mumbling something against his skin. "Sorry, my love? I'll need you to speak up a bit if you want me to hear you."   
Geralt shifted slightly so he could face the other man. "Are you happy?"  
"Of course! I'm warm, I'm nicely full of food, & I'm cuddling my lovely witcher - what else could I possibly be?" Blushing at the last part, Geralt hid his face in his hands – which made Jaskier giggle & then peck him on the cheek. 

After composing himself, Geralt said "That's not what I meant exactly," he paused, "I meant more generally. I, uhh, well ... wouldn't you be happier with your muse - the Countess de Stael. Y'know, the one you, uh, mentioned before ~that~ happened. Y-yeah, don't you miss her?" He looked away, not really wanting to know the answer. 

Not hearing Jaskier say anything was certainly not what Geralt had expected - the bard was known for over-talking after all. Geralt turned his face to Jaskier’s, dreading what he would find there. "Oh, Geralt," Jaskier pulled the man into a soft kiss. "Sweetheart, you're my favourite muse."   
"R-really?" stuttered the usually stoic witcher. Jaskier smiled & proceeded to pepper his faces with kisses; between said kisses he told Geralt "My dear, you are my favourite everything. My first ballads may have been about the Countess, but she broke my heart (several times). Besides, I have you to give all of my affection to, & to cherish, & to love."

His face lighting up at this, Geralt surged forward to bring Jaskier into an eager kiss, practically falling into his lap in the process. When they pulled apart, Geralt whispered, "You're my favourite bard." Chuckling, Jaskier replied, "Darling, while I appreciate the sentiment, you haven't had another bard."  
Huffing, Geralt mumbled, "You're still my favourite."  
“Well you’re very sweet, then; thank you.”  
“You’re welcome,” Geralt smiled, a little uncertainty still lingering at the back of his mind, but diminishing with each passing moment. “I love you, Geralt, I hope you know that.” Geralt sighed contentedly, wrapped up in Jaskier's arms, his mind feeling more at ease, "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for how awful I am at writing dialgue, however they're cute so forgive me 
> 
> you can also find me on tumblr: laymedowninsheetsoflinen 
> 
> I also have a cottagecore/grandmacore tumblr if you're into that sort of thing :) :  
> cuddlyandwarm


End file.
